


First Time

by InfiniteMinds



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteMinds/pseuds/InfiniteMinds
Summary: The many firsts of Thomas and Newt.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**i. Meeting**

When ten year old Thomas first set eyes on the new kid in school, _Newt_ was his name, he knew almost immediately they were meant to be best friends. Maybe it was his strange accent that he’s never heard before in his life. Or maybe it was the way his soft brown eyes flashed dangerously when a few of the “popular” boys snickered when the teacher his name. He likes to think it was the gracious smile Newt has given him when he offered him a pencil.

Whatever it was, Thomas was grateful that Fate decided to lend him a hand. He had spent the majority of the class making heart eyes at the blonde boy who, much to his delight, sat right in front of him. He scarcely heard a word of what their teacher was saying when suddenly Newt turned around in his seat.

Thomas jolted in his seat and blinked. “What?”, he asked uncomprehendingly.

Newt let out the most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard and said, “I didn’t say anything. But the teacher wanted us to partner up with someone in class. I could choose someone else?”, he added, uncertain.

He shook his head vehemently and said, louder than he intended, “No!”. He immediately flushed a bright red and correctly himself more softly, “Uh, no. That’s okay.”

“I’m Newt,” he introduced himself again, holding out his slim hand.

Thomas shook it, surprised by the firmness of his grip, “Thomas. But everyone calls me Tom.”

Newt winked and said, “Tommy it is.”

* * *

**ii. Friendship**

Anyone who didn’t know Thomas wouldn’t have guessed he was a worrier. They would see his usually cool, confident demeanor and assume he never had a care in the world.

But, like always, they were wrong.

He worried about a lot of things for a newly eleven year old. He worried for his Dad and how he was feeling after his Mom suddenly left without a word almost a year ago. He worried for his friends, his teachers, even people his hardly knew.

Lately, he worried for Newt and how the British boy was getting along in school. His unusual name and different accent made him a target for the older boys who liked picking on younger, smaller students.

They were getting along well in class, but outside of it, they hardly said a word that wasn’t “hello” or “goodbye”. And that’s something Thomas wanted, _needed_ , to change. But he just didn’t know how.

The perfect opportunity seemed to present itself later that day, during lunch period. Thomas, of course, was sitting at the table with his friends. They were laughing and exchanging food like they normally do when they heard shouting and scuffling behind them.

Thomas twisted around in his seat and immediately saw Newt, staring up defiantly in the faces of two unknown boys who kept shoving him back. Before he knew it, Thomas had leapt up to his feet and strode right up to them.

“Leave him alone,” he demanded in, what he had hoped, his most grown up voice. He glared at the two kids, who were now facing him.

As predicated, they burst out into laughter. The entire cafeteria was now silent, watching the altercation between the four boys. “What makes you think we’re gonna listen to anything you have to say?”, one of the snickered.

“Cause now, it’s the two of you against the five of us,” a new voice being them inputted. Thomas’ friends, Minho, Gally, Alby, and Frypan, were crowded around Thomas, each of them staring harshly in the faces of the bullies.

At the mere ages of eleven, they clearly weren’t a threat to the two almost thirteen year olds, but instead of trying to start a fight, they merely shoved Newt one more time before making their exit.

Thomas walked up to Newt and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Come sit with us,” he invited warmly.

“You hardly even know me,” frowned Newt, looking confused.

“That’s okay,” he shrugged, leading the group back to their table. “It doesn’t matter. We’re friends now and that’s what friends do. No matter what.”

The beaming smile Newt flashed him before introducing himself to the others helped clear away some of the worry within Thomas for the first time since he could remember.   
  


* * *

**iii. Kiss**

Newt stared into Thomas enormous brown eyes, wondering how the hell he had gotten himself into this situation. Both boys were currently in the process of climbing on the rooftop of Thomas house, the rooftop that was far too high off the ground for Newt’s liking. He was perched on the windowsill while Thomas had already seated himself comfortably on the blanket that was stretched out.

“I can’t do this, Tommy,” he said, trying not to think about the long drop to the grass below him. He was never a fan of heights and his palms were already clammy.

Thomas sent him a sympathetic smile, “You’ll be okay, Newt. I promise. Do I have to drag you over here?”

“Don’t you dare!” He swung his legs over the windowsill so that they rested on the roof. He cautiously stood up, keeping a firm grip on the window.

“There you go! Just take small steps towards me.”

Newt risked taking a glance down below them and nearly had a heart attack. He remembered the lawn being a lot closer a few minutes ago and wordlessly shook his head at his best friend, or enemy. Right now, he couldn’t tell the difference.

Thomas sighed and easily made his way towards Newt. He held his hand out, wincing slightly when Newt had a vice like grip on him. “We’re gonna go slow, okay? Nice and easy.”

“Why do I do these things for you? What do I get out of it?” They were slowly making their way to the middle of the roof, almost shuffling.

“A present?”

That caught Newt’s attention. At fifteen, he should outgrow the excitement that stirred within him at the mention of gifts. But he could help it. “Present?”, he repeated hopefully.

Thomas laughed softly and nodded, not saying a word. His distraction had worked like he hoped it would, because, within seconds, they had made it to the pile of pillows and blankets. “See?”, he said triumphantly, settling down in his original spot. “That wasn’t bad at all, was it?”

Newt raised his eyebrow and replied, “Where’s my present now?”

“Close your eyes, okay?” When the blonde obeyed his order, Thomas took a deep breathed and leaned in close. He could count how many freckles and eyelashes he had, that’s how close they were. He mentally counted to five before pressing a soft, yet intimate, kiss to Newt’s lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime had passed before they broke away.

Newt was staring at him, eyes wide and dilated, his face completely expressionless for once. The only sound they heard was a car alarm blaring in the distance. The wind had picked up around them, but they hardly noticed.

Thomas was about to immediately apologize when Newt suddenly cut him off with a kiss of his own. This one lasted longer than their first, much to his delight. They were both gasping for air when the kiss ended.

“I suppose rooftops aren’t so bad, after all,” whispered Newt.

* * *

**iv. I Love You**

“Tommy...we should...really start...our homework,” Newt tried to say in between the kisses he was giving and receiving from Thomas. They were stretched out on his bed, their books lay forgotten on his desk.

“But I wanna do this instead,” whispered Thomas, his lips trailing down Newt’s throat, making it damn near impossible for him to think properly.

Still, Newt didn’t like backing down from a fight. “I know, Tommy, and so do I, but if we don’t do this project, we fail the class. Then we don’t pass the class. Then we don’t graduate. And then we’ll be stuck in this town for the rest of our lives working at fast food places until you get caught stealing and end up in jail and then I kill myself because I’ll be too heartbroken.”

That caught his attention. He promptly sat up and regarded him with an amused expression on his face. “Somehow, you managed to kill the mood and map out our possible future in one minute.”

He shrugged, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “It got you to pay attention, didn’t it?”

Thomas shook his head in disbelief and he said, “God, this is why I love you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Especially when he saw the look on Newt’s face. “Shit,” he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...,” his voice trailed off, not sure of what to say, when suddenly he sat up straight. “No, I do mean that. I love you, Newt,” he declared sincerely and truly. “I’ve loved you since we were ten years old and met for the first time. I’ve loved you the second you agreed to go out with me, and I’ll love you as long as we live. You’re good and funny and smart and I love you.”

Newt watched him in amazement. His mind tried to think rationally. They were only sixteen years old. They hadn’t even been dating for a year, even though they’ve known each other for six. But then he remembered how Thomas was always there for him. Cheered him up after every fight his parents had, which was often. Payed for his food when he had no money for the week. Called him every night for a week straight when he broke his leg and was on medication that kept him awake.

The blonde boy smiled and said softly, “I love you, too, Tommy.” And boy he loved him with all his heart. More than he ever loved anyone in his life.

* * *

_**v. Argument** _

“Let me get this straight, Thomas. You were so pissed at me that you went and got drunk at some stupid party and kissing someone else? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Thomas and Newt were standing in Thomas’ bedroom, facing each other, both of them equally furious. It was late in the night, but neither of them seemed to care.

“Why do you care?”, returned Thomas hotly. “Maybe if you weren’t so preoccupied with your new shadow, we wouldn’t be standing here!”

He laughed in disbelief. “My what? Are you talking about Winston? We’re working on a school project together! We’re just friends!”

“It didn’t look that way to me.”

Newt rubbed his forehead, the beginnings of a migraine coming on. “Whatever you thought you saw, you didn’t. And in case you didn’t know, Winston is straight. Besides, I would never cheat on you, Thomas. Unlike you.”

Thomas glared heatedly at him, “What does that mean?”

“Did you or did you not kiss Teresa at the party?”

“I was drunk, Newt! How many times do I have to tell you that!”

“That doesn’t matter, Thomas!”, he practically screamed. “We’ve gotten drunk plenty of times at parties, but we never kiss other people! You don’t do that in relationships! Not unless...,” he stopped himself.

He said, “Not unless what? What were you going to say?”

“I was gonna say ‘not unless you didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore’.”

That almost stopped Thomas’ heart. They had been yelling at each other, back and forth, for almost an hour now. They had small fights before, but nothing this extreme. He didn’t even know why he kissed Teresa, if he was truly being honest with himself. It was one of those classic ‘she was there and I was upset and drunk’ moments.

Thomas took a deep breath and asked quietly, “What do you mean, Newt?”

“I mean,” the blonde swallowed, his voice just as soft, his eyes shining, “I mean, I’m done.”

“Newt...,” he tried to interrupt.

“No, Thomas. We haven’t been ourselves for the past few weeks. We haven’t been us,” he gestured to each other. “You’ve been so distant and maybe that’s why you kissed her, maybe not. But I think this is the best thing for us right now. I love you so much, Thomas,” he said with a wet laugh. “But I need this.” Newt turned to grab his jacket and before Thomas could say another word, he was gone.

* * *

**vi. Make Up**

“I never want to be apart from you,” murmured Thomas, as he held Newt in his arms. Light was flowing through his curtains indicating how early in the day it was as they lay in bed together.

They were officially broken up for almost a month before realizing how incredibly stupid they acted before splitting. Thomas, of course, was the first one to initiate the conversation.

_Newt was in his kitchen, cooking up some lunch for himself, when he heard a faint knock on his door. He wiped his hands on a towel before making his way to the front door._

_Thomas stood there sheepishly and raised a hand in an awkward attempt at a wave. “Hey,” he greeted softly._

_It had been weeks since they’ve spoken to each other, the longest they’ve ever gone without talking._

_“Hey,” replied Newt, keeping a tight grip on his door handle, unsure of Thomas’ intentions._

_“Can I, uh, come in? I really think we should talk.”_

_A part of Newt wanted to ignore him and slam the door shut in his face. The hurt and anger that he had only recently gotten over started bubbling up inside of him once more. But he wasn’t that kind of person to hold grudges, no matter what had happened in the past._

_So he simply nodded and stepped aside to allow him to enter his house. He closed the door softly behind him and turned around to face him._

_“Okay,” began Thomas nervously. “I know we did and said stuff, that I did and said stuff, but this past month has been the worse month of my life, Newt. I love you and I’m so, so sorry that I kissed Teresa. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done. I know I’ve already apologized,” and he had apologized many times before this. He texted, called, emailed, even sent letters despite them living a block from each other. “I just, I can’t take this anymore.”_

_Newt regarded him with an unreadable expression on his face. He was at a loss for words. He, too, wanted Thomas back in his life, now more than ever, but he also knew realistically there were a lot of issues for them to work on._

_The blonde sighed and finally said, “Tommy, I wish we could just snap our fingers and things would go back to the way they were, but we both know that can’t happen.”_

_“I know that, Newt,” he insisted. “And I don’t want to go back to how we were. I want us to go forward and, I don’t know, let our fight be a reminder of how horrible we felt without each other. I, for one, know that I will never let you out of my life again, as a boyfriend or as a best friend.”_

_“What do propose we do?”_

_He shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I think we should definitely talk about what caused us to drift apart. And if that ever happens again, which I hope it doesn’t,” he added hastily, “we should be able to talk about that. We need to talk to each other about the nasty stuff that goes around in our heads, no matter what.”_

_Newt thought about that for minute before responding. As much as it scared him, he felt a little ball of hope ignite in his chest. This was the Thomas that he fell in love with. While he loved how sarcastic and silly he could be, it was his drive and determination that truly caused him to fall hard for Thomas._

_“You really hurt me, Tommy,” pausing when Thomas nodded gravely. “But I love you so much. And you’re right, losing you not only as my partner, but as my friend, was something I can’t live without. And I don’t want to,” he added, smiling a little when Thomas’ face brightened. “But we have to talk first,” he warned._

_And they had talked. For almost four hours straight, they sat at Newt’s dining table and rehashed every single detail of their friendship and relationship. The good, bad, and ugly parts. Everything that made them, them. By the time they were finished, they stared at each other, unsure of where to go from there._

_But, as usual, Thomas had his way of breaking the awkward tension. During their moment of silence, his stomach growled horribly. He scratched the back of his neck, managing to look both embarrassed and endearing at the same time. “Yeah, I sort of haven’t had anything to eat since dinner last night._

_Newt burst out into laughter and just like that, they were back to being Thomas and Newt._

Newt nodded and tightened his grip around Thomas’ torso. “Promise me we’ll never leave each other. No matter what.”

“I promise.”

* * *

**vii. Wedding**

Newt stared at his reflection in the mirror, straightening his tie, and let out a nervous sigh. In less than an hour, he and Thomas would be married. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so anxious yet exhilarated in his life. The thought of spending the rest of his life with his favorite person meant everything to him and constantly took his breath away.

He finally turned away from his reflection when there was a soft knock on the door. He swung it open to reveal his soon to be husband.

“Hey,” smiled Thomas, looking as handsome as ever. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready.”

The ceremony was short, yet perfect. Thomas and Newt were married by a close family friend of Newt’s in a magnificent church. They didn’t bother having any groomsmen, wanting it to just be the two of them. They both recited their vows to each other, in front of their friends and family, and before they knew it, they were married.

That feeling didn’t hit Thomas until they were whisked away in a limo, courteous of his parents, and on their way to the airport to begin their life as a married couple.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” he murmured, tightening his grip on Newt’s hand.

His newly husband laughed softly. “Neither can I,” he admitted. “But I like it.”

“Me too.” They shared a quick, tender kiss, gazing into each other’s eyes for a short minute before drawing away completely. Thomas had zero idea of where their honeymoon was taking place, but wanted to wait until the last possible second before pitching in his guesses.

Their limo driver rolled down the tinted window separating him from the newly weds. “Where y’all headed to?”, he called curiously.

Thomas glanced over at Newt, not sure if the blond wanted to keep the surprise a secret, and was confused to see the equally unsure expression on his face. A couple awkward seconds passed before Thomas cleared his throat and said cheekily, “To our happily ever after.”

The limo driver laughed and nodded and the window was once again rolled up.

Newt let out a soft chuckle as well and said, “To our happily ever after.”

“To our happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story :) I’ve had it written forever, but kept losing inspiration to finish it. I hope you like it. Please review :) Many thanks


End file.
